gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doran Martell
First pics We have Doran!. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.735887339799241.1073741909.156066994447948&type=3 --Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:57, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Resplendent.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ah, good detail: note that he is barefoot. They remember that with his gout-stricken feet, he wouldn't be putting on any boots.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:39, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice! Watchers have some new pics today of him filming a scene. I've taken a screenshot to serve as a main image for the time being.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:57, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Why Doran's and Oberyn's Mom Was Changed To Father In Mockingbird I think the reason why they changed the Oberyn's mom to dad in Season 4 and now Trystane is the heir is this: D&D are not sure if they should include Arianne or not. I mean, if they change it so that even in Dorne, sons come always before daughters in heritage line, Arianne can still be Doran's oldest child but not inherit Dorne, if they'd include her in Season 6. This is basically the same with Shireen in Season 2. They tell us that Stannis has no sons, because they were not sure if they should include Shireen or not, but did not say that he has no children, because they were willing to take her to the show in the future, what happened in Season 3. --Gladiatus (talk) 15:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) This was supposed to go to Oberyn's talk page, but what the heck. --Gladiatus (talk) 15:55, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Name Pronunciation Why does the page specifically state that Doran is pronounced with the accent on Do-RAN instead of DO-ran? While I am aware that Siddig said his characters name in the casting video, the only in-universe reference that we have is Tyrion saying the name in S4E1 when he greets the Dornishmen and in that scene, he DEFINITELY pronounced it "DO-ran." Since we only have one reference from the show this far and I don't thin we clarify pronunciations on other character pages, should we just cut that passage from the article completely? -- 20:42, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ...yeah. I was going by how Siddig said it, but he wasn't "in character" at the time. Tyrion's pronounciation is "Door-an" which is how I say it, actually. This type of thing crops up all the time: in the Season 4 new cast video, Diana Rigg pronounced "Olenna" as "oh-lee-ah-na", then in the actual episodes said "Olenna" just like everyone else. They need to be more consistent about this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) He's dead Says it in the title. FormAndVoid (talk) 16:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) CHANGE IT ALREADY For GODS sakes are editors having a lazy time? CHANGE his status as well as Trystanes and House Martell who is extinct already. :Both pages are protected. Only an admin can change them. Shaneymike (talk) 09:08, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :...Right. Hence why OP is not doing it himself and asking it in the talk page. KarstenO (talk) 14:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC)